Back to the Future Marty meets the Doc
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is a short story of how Marty and the Doc met.


Marty McFly was the youngest of three children. His parents were from Hill Valley born and raised and so they had settled down a made a life for them. The house was a modest one at best with large electrical lines hovering over the home like a giant specter.

George worked hard everyday at the office, but was overwhelmed by the bully that had taunted him his whole life. He didn't understand why Biff Tandon had made it his life's joy of making his life miserable. They had met in school and George had been the laughing stock as Biff had continually humiliated him through the years.

Marty was a normal kid with an average intelligence, average physical ability, just an average kid trying to make it through life. Sometimes he felt as though he was the only normal person in his life.

When Marty was just fourteen he was given a guitar for his birthday. He had casually mentioned to his mom that he would like to learn to play. He had a good voice and he had watched so many music shows that he had thought that perhaps one day he could become a rock star. Childish, he thought, but the thought that it was intriguing.

Unlike his father and siblings Marty had a few friends and had met Jennifer. She was everything that he could ever want. She was bright beautiful and patient. Although, she was not interested in joining his band that he had named the Pinheads she supported him in every single possible way. She even convinced the band to make a demo tape. She wanted him to send the tape to a music company, but he had been holding onto that thought for a while now.

Doc Brown was an outcast and a recluse. He had few friends as he never left his lab for anything other than necessities. He had devoted his entire life to the study of time travel. As the son of a wealthy judge he had plenty of money. But, in the 1950 s he had sold his home to raise more money. He now lived in what used to be the carriage house on his vast property. All around the home Hill Valley had grown up. The street that had one been in a rural area was busy and he could hear the traffic even from inside his home now.

Because of the dangers of time travel Doc Brown had kept his work a secret. He had purchased a DeLorean because of it's metallic makeup and was sure that his device would be ready in the next year or so.

Because Marty's father was always being bullied by his boss Biff his family didn't have many of the finer things. The family car was old and the house looked like something from the 1960's even though it was now the 80's. His brother and sister were what other people would call nerds and even thougtyh, he loved each and everyone of them he wished that he could give them a better life. It just didn't seem fair that his father did all the work at the office and Biff got all the credit. He couldn't count how many times his father had worked all weekend to finish a project for his abuser.

Marty was on his way home from school one day when he decided to stop at Burger King and get himself something to eat. Just behind it was an old garage where a man was supposed to live. He had heard that the man was a little eccentric and that he was almost never seen. But, on this day the man was outside working on an old car. He watched as the man worked when he noticed that the man was trying to put something into his car. It was a huge box and the man was struggling with it.

Doc Brown was busy once again with one of his many gadgets and this one was large and heavy. He was having a tough time putting it into his car when a young man ran up to him and helped him place it in his car. He thanked the young man and smiled. He had not been treated well by the residents of the town and he was pleased that there were still kind people out there.

"Why thank you young man. My name is Doc Brown." he said with a smile and took the young man's hand and shook it.

"Hi I am Marty McFly." he told the gentleman with a genuine smile.

Doc wasn't sure why but he thought that he had met a friend and said "It's very hot today and I have just made a fresh pitcher of lemonade. Would you like to join me with a glass?" he asked.

It was the 1980's and event then kids had been warned not to go with strangers, but Marty accepted and walked into a house that was full of strange gadgets with a man that would become one of his best friends for the rest of his life.


End file.
